shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crawford Quade
| image= | affltion=Stray Dog Pirates| ocupation=Captain| extra1= | bounty | devil fruit= | }} "Allow me to deliver you to Davy Jones' Locker." - Quade. Crawford "Stray Dog" Quade is the Captain of the Stray Dog Pirates. Working as a weapon-smith before the Great Age of Pirates, he now sails the New World on a large Xebec called The Ferryman. He ate the Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Cerberus, which allows him to transform into a giant three-headed hell-hound at will. Appearance Quade is an 8 and a half foot tall, hulking man with a wild hackle of 'salt-and-pepper' black hair, and large sideburns. He wears an eye-patch over his right eye. His arms are usually bare to the elbow, and has a hairy muscular chest. The image is temporary, just to give you an idea of what he looks like, close but not quite. Personality One word to describe Quade would be "Savage". Another would be "Determined", as in, he is determined to kill, and become a Yonko, and he will tear apart anyone that stands in his way. Not a very nice guy.. Powers & Abilities Physical Powers Quade has gained, after many years as a weapon-smith and sailing the worlds oceans, tremendous physical strength capable of breaking stone and shattering steel with his bare hands. He can easily kill normal men without a weapon. He also has an untamed bloodlust in battle, to the point where he sometimes can't discern friend from foe. This bloodlust allows him to push past his physical limits and pain threshold when struck, sliced or shot. Devil Fruit Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Cerberus *'Class –' Mythical Zoain Abilities: 'Human -' He has the usual full and hybrid transformation, that are available to all Zoan Devil Fruit users. And also can use it in human form, but still powerful. 'Full Cerberus -' The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to transform into a giant, three-headed hell-hound, gaining an extreme boost in strength and durability to match his size at 15 feet tall from ear to paw. His skin becomes somewhat indestructible, almost parallel to Busoshoku Haki, only significant physical force can deal damage to the user in this form. He also becomes immensely powerful, able to destroy solid-stone boulders, or rip apart Marine ships with ease. In this form, the user gains two additional sentient heads, all three can act independently of each other and as a team, giving him an unfair advantage in one-on-one fights. The middle head retains the consciousness of the user, while the outside two have the intellegence of dogs. This form doesn't have any hair, except for it's hackles, so you can clearly see it's coiled muscles beneath it's grey skin. 'Human / Cerberus Hybrid -' In this form the user grows a foot or so taller, and becomes toned with more of an athletes body. A single head of the Cerberus replaces his own, retaining the users natural hair. His skin takes on a grey hue and his muscles become coiled and more defined. This form increases the users brute force and, more significantly, his speed, able to move at Soru-like speeds. The user gains clawed fingers designed for tearing. This form also affects the users personality, becoming more animalistic and instinctual. Adopting a wide, hunched stance in battle. Weapons Quade wields an overly-large hammer from his old smithing days. Despite it's size and weight, he can swing it with surprising ease, adding more evidence of the immense strength that he possess. History Relationships The Stray Dog Pirates Trivia *Crawford is a Scotish name that means "Pass / Crossing of Blood" and Quade is taken from the Afrikaans word "Kwaad" which means "Evil". Category:theGRAINGERzone Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:New World Characters